The present invention relates to a correcting device for calendar in an analog type electronic watch.
Today, a watch having a calendar mechanism for displaying date and/or day is a very commonly article. In an analog type electronic watch in which time is displayed by pointers by use of the oscillation of the vibrator, such as quartz, such calendar mechanism is also employed. Such calendar mechanism in the watch is adapted to send a date plate on which the letter of the first day through the thirty-first day are printed every one frame per day. According to this mechanism, after the thirtieth day, the thirty-first day is displayed automatically. Therefore, when changing from the end of the even month which have not the thirty-first day to an odd month, it is always necessary to correct the date from the thirty-first day to the first day by operating of the correcting device for the calendar. For this reason, a person using the watch must direct his attention to the end of the even month or the first of the odd month. If he does not correct the date, the date displayed differs from the normal date. In analog type electronic watchs, generally, the operational procedure of a winding stem is set in such a manner that the calendar correcting function can be performed at the second step of the winding stem and reset operation for an electronic circuit can be performed at the third step of the winding stem. Therefore, at the time when the winding stem is pulled out to the second step in order to correct the calendar, due to force beyond the necessary force for pulling out, the winding stem is liable to be pulled out to the third step. As a result of which, there is a danger in which the reset switch is turned on and the watch is stopped.
In the prior art, to prevent such danger and to easily correct the calendar, various correcting device for the calendar have been proposed. However, any proposed correcting device for the calendar is complex in construction and requires many parts so that the cost is high and the volume is large, therefore, this correcting device for calendar is unsuitable for general popular wrist watches.
An object of the present invention is to provide a correcting device for a calendar wherein a calendar correcting operation in an analog type electronic watch can be made automatically, a correcting operation is not required even when changing the month from an even month to an odd month, the above-mentioned danger of stopping the watch by the error-operation of the winding stem can be eliminated, the construction is not complicated and small, and the cost is low.